Edward Brock (Earth-161)
Eddie is back in the game but this time I have full control. -- Agent Venom. History Becoming Venom: Eddie Brock was a journalist who worked with J. Jonah Jameson. Brock was suspicious of his partner Peter Parker acting weird. Eddie then became attached to an organism created by Otto Octavious called a Symbiote. Eddie then got revenge on Spider-Man wich he now knows is Peter Parker. Peter noticed that Eddie was acting weird and Eddie became Venom. Peter then fought Venom as Spider-Man. Venom taunted Spider-Man but Venom was eventually defeated. Return: A year later Eddie returns as Venom but spawns a Symbiote named Carnage. The Carnage Symbiote attaches to a homicidal murder named Cletus Kasady. Venom and Carnage teamed up and got revenge on Spider-Man. The Symbiotes then attack Spider-Man but Iron Man attacks them. Carnage attacks Venom for unknown reasons and Venom teams up with Spider-Man to stop Carnage. Venom defeats Carnage but dies. Spider-Man then burries Venom and calls him a good friend. Return From The Grave: It is turned out that the Venom Symbiote healed Eddie from his wounds. Eddie was completely tooken over by the Venom Symbiote and attacked Carnage. Carnage ran away and Venom then attacked Spider-Man. Spider-Man was suprised to see Eddie alive. Venom was defeated again but joined the Sinister Six. The Sinister Six defeated Spider-Man but the Avengers defeated them. Venom then became an Anti-Hero. Venom could sense that Carnage was having a spawn. New Spawns: The Venom Symbiote spawns new Symbiotes like Lasher, Scream, Riot, and Phage. Venom asks Spider-Man for help including the Avengers. Venom and the other heroes defeat the Symbiotes but they form into a giant Symbiote named Hybrid. The Hybrid Symbiote bonded to a vault guard named Scott Washington. But Hybrid was good. Toxin The Newborn: Eddie then made a team with Carnage. Carnage was having a spawn and Carnage wanted to kill it but Eddie wanted it to live. Part of the Venom Symbiote combined in Carnage's spawn. The Symbiote was born and Carnage and Venom fought each other. The newborn Symbiote bonded to a police officer named Patrick Mulligan. Patrick couldn't control the Symbiote but Spider-Man tought him how. Venom called the Symbiote Toxin and Toxin was a hero. Venom then quit being with Carnage and lived in a cave. No Longer Venom: The Venom Symbiote killed several police officers and Eddie regreted what he did. Eddie tried to get rid of the Venom Symbiote but it kept on controlling him. The Venom Symbiote abandoned Eddie for Mac Gargan. Eddie soon had cancer and went to a hospital. The New Venom attacked Eddie but Spidey saved the day. Becoming Scarlet Spider: Eddie still in the hospital for about 2 years gets injected by a Spider Serum combined with the Super Soilder Serum and Spider-Man's DNA. Eddie is cured from his cancer and becomes the 2nd Scarlet Spider. Secret Avengers: Scarlet Spider was one of the heroes to join the Secret Avengers. Brock was soon killed by Thanos. Brock was remebered as a hero. Ressurection: The Venom Symbiote revives Eddie and this time Eddie has control of the Symbiote and becomes Agent Venom. Eddie sends Carnage to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Prison. Eddie teams up with the Secret Avengers again and realizes that there is a new Scarlet Spider named Kaine.